Juego de azar
by the last star
Summary: Blaine x Kurt & Puck x Kurt "Juguemos a ser novios, quien se enamore pierde..." susurré sobre sus labios...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus debidos creadores (si Glee fuera mio hace rato que Blaine hubiera secuestrado a kurt para comérselo a besos y ellos serian la pareja principal xD)

**N/a:** Este Fic se sitúa antes del cap 12x2, aquí Kurt no siente nada por Blaine más que admiración y curiosidad, con Blaine lo mismo –eso por el momento =D- que lo disfruten ;D

**By: Chiyo-san n.n**

**...JueGo De aZaR...**

**...CaPíTuLo 1...**

"Debes estar bromeando" Santana rió con ganas, llamando la atención del resto de clientes del pequeño café en el que nos encontrábamos.

"Te digo la verdad" Kurt tomaba tranquilo su café mientras yo me mantenía al margen de la conversación.

"Vamos, deja de bromear" insistió Santana apuntándonos con su lima y sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

"Kurt no está mintiendo, él y yo sólo somos amigos" bebí mi café volviendo a ver a Santana.

"Al igual que Britts y yo…"

"Santana, dejame recordarte que mi chico no es una perra" habló Mercedes por primera vez desde que Santana hizo su pregunta.

"Haber, podré ser muy perra, pero sé de lo que hablo" Santana hizo una pausa para beber un poco de su café y continuar "Kurt es uno de los pocos gays que Blaine conoce y viceversa, por no decir los únicos"

"Santana, me ofendes con esas palabras y con lo que tratas de insinuar" dijo Kurt con un falso tono ofendido "Eso no significa que me enamore del primer gay que conozca" torció sus labios.

"Lo mismo digo yo" dije mientras tomaba mi café.

"Voy por más café, alguien quiere?" preguntó Kurt levantándose.

"yo te acompaño bebé" Mercedes se fue con él.

"Hey Blaine Warbler, tú no sientes nada por mi chico?" preguntó volviendo a prestar atención a sus largas y afiladas uñas.

"no es que no sienta nada, tan solo siento una mera atracción física, algo muy común" le resté importancia.

"Y no te han dado ganas de probar esos labios?" me guiñó un ojo y sonrió de forma pícara.

"Si te soy sincero, si" acepté.

"Pues ya está, jueguen" sonrió.

"Jugar a qué?"

"A ser novios, duh!" dijo con aquel tono de obviedad tan característico de ella.

"no te entiendo" bebí mi café mientras observaba a Santana callar al ver que Kurt y Mercedes se sentaban nuevamente.

"De qué hablaban chicos?" preguntó Mercedes.

"De nada" respondió ella en un suspiro cansado.

El resto de la noche hablamos de muchos temas pero de nada en particular, riendo y bromeando, una salida muy agradable a mi parecer. Al despedirnos, ambas chicas subieron a sus respectivos autos para marcharse.

Kurt se subió al asiento de copiloto y yo de conductor, él puso música de Gaga y empezó a cantar acorde a la letra de "Born This Way", yo tan solo me limite a sonreír.

Lo que Santana dijo no suena muy descabellado, es lo que llaman amigos con derecho a roces, desde que lo ví por primera vez me llamó la atención, he sentido cierta atracción por él desde entonces, algo que no va más allá de lo físico.

"Gracias por traerme" Kurt habló sacándome de mis pensamientos, no había notado que ya habíamos llegado a Dalton. Apagué el motor y saque las llaves del auto.

"Qué sucede Blaine?" preguntó "Te noto pensativo"

"Nada" respondí sin ponerle mucho interés, bajé del auto y Kurt hizo lo mismo, comencé a caminar en dirección a los dormitorios y él me siguió.

"vamos, dime, quiero saber si es algo malo, de otra forma no podré ayudarte" se paró frente a mi para detener mi paso "todo el camino hiciste caras raras, cuando te hablaba no respondías, estabas en otro mundo Blaine" me alcé de hombros y guardé mis manos en mis bolsillos "Soy tu amigo y quiero saber" comencé a caminar en su dirección.

"por esa razón no quiero que te enteres" susurré ya a unos pocos centímetros de él.

"N-no te entiendo" seguramente fue el nerviosismo de mi invasión de su espacio personal lo que le hizo tartamudear.

"Estaba pensando en si proponerte algo" me alcé de hombros.

"Qué cosa?"

"Juguemos a ser novios, quien se enamore pierde" susurré sobre sus labios, él me apartó colocándome sus manos en mi pecho y empujándome con ligereza.

"Pero que dices?" frunció el ceño "Yo no soy la perra de nadie para que me propongas algo así Anderson" su tono de voz amenazante lo hacía parecer aún más atractivo.

"Yo nunca dije que lo serías, solo seríamos amigos con derechos" dije apartándome.

Idiota, quise darme un golpe por lo que acabo de decir, él es un chico virgen –igual que- pero él es alguien a quien apenas le han robado su primer beso y no de la forma más romántica, sino que un Neanderthal se lo robó.

"Blaine, eso no es algo que me convenza del todo, supongamos que a ti o a mi nos guste alguien más y nos hacemos pareja de ese alguien"

"lo de derecho al roce se acaba" dije con un tono de obviedad.

"S-solo roces?" preguntó inseguro.

"Nada que tú no quieras" respondí acercándome lentamente a él.

"Hecho" sentí su aliento chocar contra mis labios gracias a la cercanía, pude notar sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios entre-abiertos " a-alguien se enterará de esto?"

"Nadie" respondí sin resistirme un minuto más a probar esos labios, acortando la mínima distancia entre nosotros, sellando este pacto con un cálido y apasionado beso…

_**CoNTiNuaRá…xD**_

_**N/a: **_que tal? Les gustó? Espero que les haya gustado, jojojojo… en este fic van a haber dos parejas y necesito de su ayuda para decidir cual será la otra… es decir, Blaine x Kurt y ¿? X Kurt… ya saben para que la historia se desarrolle, estoy entre Puck y Sam… si tienen más opciones háganmelas saber ;D

_**PD**__: _**un Review no cuesta nada y hace feliz a esta autora.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus debidos creadores (si Glee fuera mio hace rato que Blaine hubiera secuestrado a kurt para comérselo a besos y ellos serian la pareja principal xD)

**By: Chiyo-san n.n**

**...JueGo De aZaR...**

**...CaPíTuLo 2...**

El calor que manaban nuestros cuerpos al estar juntos era adictivo. No podía que creer que yo, Blaine Anderson tenga a Kurt Hummel bajo de mi, correspondiendo cada caricia con la misma intensidad.

Baje de sus labios a su cuello para lamerlo, morder y besarlo para luego volver a repetir la misma secuencia una y otra vez, dejando leves marcas rojizas, que seguramente en un par de horas, moradas, eso haría que el contratenor me dé una larga reprimenda.

Kurt suspiraba con mis caricias, sus ojos cristalinos mostraba la lujuria impresa en su mirada, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios entreabiertos, su respiración notoriamente irregular, toda su expresión… es perfecta, perfectamente adictiva. Sus manos sobre mis hombros tiemblan, todo él se estremece.

Deslizó mis manos hacia los botones de su camisa para desabrochar la prenda desde su pecho hasta su abdomen, quiero que esa prenda siga el mismo camino que tuvieron el saco y la corbata de Kurt quienes ahora descansaban en el suelo.

"Para…" le escuché susurrar, pero no hice mucho caso "Blaine…" me nombró entre suspiros, colocando sus manos en mis hombros mientras yo bajaba de su cuello a su pecho ahora descubierto y después a su abdomen "Stop Blaine" me apartó rápidamente.

Yo tan solo me senté nuevamente en el sofá del salón de ensayos de los Warblers mientras el normalizaba su respiración y arreglaba su camisa.

"Te pedí que pararas" me miró con desaprobación.

"Pensé que no era en serio" dije, no puedo dejar de ver su rostro sonrojado a causa de su agitación, es tan…como se dice?... tierno?

Sonreí, no se compara a su anterior expresión, aquella de placer y lujuria, ambas llaman mi atención, ambas me encantan…

Él bufó y mi sonrisa se agrandó.

"De qué te ríes Blaine Warbler?" preguntó a la defensiva.

"Pensaba en que deberías darte un buen baño de agua fría" él se sonrojó y me lanzó mi saco a la cara.

"Gracias" dije por haberme entregado el saco –aunque no de una forma cortes como lo esperaba- y salí del salón de ensayos sin que aquella sonrisa que portaba mi rostro se borrase.

Me dirigí a mi habitación para bañarme y cambiarme de ropa, ya es viernes, así que saldré un rato, además tengo entendido que Kurt regresará a Lima por el fin de semana.

Me vestí simplemente con unos jeans no muy ajustados, una camiseta azul y por en sima un abrigo negro con el cierre abierto, hacia algo de frío allá fuera. Salí del establecimiento y me subí a mi auto para dirigirme al sector comercial de Lima.

Es cierto San Valentín está a la vuelta de la esquina, por eso tanto adorno, es prácticamente en dos semanas. Entre a Lima Been, pedí un café y me senté en la única mesa vacía que quedaba, el lugar estaba lleno de parejas acarameladas, como siempre en estas fechas y yo aquí sólo, con mi café de compañía, desde que Kurt apareció en mi vida me he acostumbrado a su presencia y ahora es un tanto incomodo estar sólo en esta mesa.

"Puedo sentarme?" y como si Dios me hubiese escuchado, un chico de largo cabello rubio y ojos claros, muy atractivo a mi parecer, me pregunta si puede sentarse conmigo.

"Claro" respondí con amabilidad.

"Gracias" se sentó "Detesto cuando este lugar se llena, por que entre la cola y recibir mi pedido ya perdí casi todo mi tiempo de descanso" refunfuñó él.

"Yo también detesto eso" le respondí "Cómo te llamas?"

"Jeremiah y tú?"

"Blaine" sonreí extendiendo mi mano a forma de saludo a lo que él correspondió "… y en dónde trabajas?"

"En Gap's y tú?" preguntó "De que trabajas?"

"No, aún no, soy estudiante de la academia Dalton"

Ocupamos media hora conversando de muchos temas, fue agradable estar con él, intercambiamos números, por qué no? Para seguir en contacto.

Me contó muchas cosas y entre esas que, él también es gay…

**.**

El fin de semana pasó muy rápido y Kurt volvió muy animado si me dejan comentar.

"Hola Blaine" saludó.

"Hola" respondí "por qué tan contento?"

"mmm… por nada, por nada" le restó importancia con un ademán de mano.

"Bueno, si tú lo dices…" dije y fue cuando recibí un mensaje de Jeremiah.

"Hoy a las 4?" leyó Kurt tras de mi, apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro "quién es Jeremiah?"

"Celoso?" pregunté con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"No realmente, solo preguntaba" se alzó de hombros "Nos vemos después de cla… digo, de tu cita" me guiñó un ojo y se retiró a sus clases.

Sonreí para responder el texto con una afirmativa.

En el receso me dirigí al comedor , puede observar a Kurt levantarse de la mesa y dejar la conversación que mantenía con sus amigos para retirarse y no precisamente a saludarme, es más, ni me notó. Se retiró a contestar una llamada.

Lo seguí y puede escuchar un poco de su conversación.

"Obvio que sí" sonrió "Claro, será muy divertido no lo niego…" hizo una pausa para escuchar a quien le hablaba "no te preocupes, no pienso cancelar nuestra salida por ningún motivo" sonrió mientras escuchaba nuevamente a través del móvil " entonces en Lima Been a las 8 de la noche" luego se despidió y cortó la llamada.

"Una cita?" pregunté, él se sorprendió al verme por primera vez pero luego sonrió.

"Tal vez…" su voz animada me lo confirmó.

"ahhh, y quién es?" pregunté.

"Tú no me dijiste quién es Jeremiah, yo tampoco te diré quien es " dijo burlón.

"Jeremiah es un conocido, no lo conoces" dije "ahora tú, quién era?" pregunté de nueva cuenta.

"Es alguien sin importancia, no lo sabrías" me respondió sonriente besando mi mejilla "Aún no es mi novio, solo salimos así que si es por lo de los derechos, tranquilo… aún se mantiene" me dijo, lo tomé de la muñeca y lo halé hacia mi para besar esos labios tan adictivos nuevamente.

Nos separamos y él se retiró al comedor nuevamente.

Sus labios se están convirtiendo en mi adicción.

CoNTiNuaRá…xD

**N/a:** que tal? Les gustó? Jajajaja quedó súper cortito pero bueno, ahí fue… sinceramente nunca esperé recibir 14 reviews, gracias a todas aquellas que comentaron y a las que no, también… gracias por leer mi fic ;D

Voten por quién será el que le de celos a Blaine, Puck o Sam puesto que aparecerá en el siguiente capí… tienen tiempo de votar entre Sam y Puck…

**PD: un Review no cuesta nada y hace feliz a esta autora ;D**

I

I

I

I

V


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus debidos creadores (si Glee fuera mío hace rato que Blaine hubiera secuestrado a kurt para comérselo a besos y ellos serian la pareja principal xD)

**By: Chiyo-san n.n**

**...JueGo De aZaR...**

**...CaPíTuLo 3...**

Ya he regresado de mi cita y realmente la he pasado bien, Jeremiah es un chico increíble, el chico capturó mi atención desde la primera vez que lo vi, es decir, cuantas veces puedes alardear de que conociste a un chico atractivo, este te habló y tomaron un café juntos, descubriste que es gay al igual que tú y además te pide salir otro día.

Entre a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa y poderme dar una ducha, al salir me encontré a mis dos amigos; Wes y David quienes sólo veían televisión. Es una lástima que sólo comparta habitación con Wes, David comparte habitación con Kurt y Jeff y según tengo entendido el tercer compañero de habitación nos será asignado dentro de una o dos semanas a más tardar.

"¿A dónde fuiste Anderson?" Preguntó Wes con una sonrisa pícara.

"A ningún lugar importante" respondí restándole importancia.

"Pues parecía importante por que te saltaste el ensayo de hoy" dijo David.

"¿Quién es Jeremiah?" Preguntaron casi al unísono.

"¿Cómo saben de él?" Ambos me observaron y rieron.

"Kurt" volvieron a hablar al unísono.

"Así que era cierto Anderson" Wes poso su mano en su barbilla como meditando algo "Y yo que pensé que tu y Kurt terminarían juntos" dijo.

"No eres el único" le apoyó David.

"¿Kurt y yo?" Pregunte incrédulo de que mis amigos pensaran así aunque, no hace mucho, una semana mejor dicho, las dos amigas de Kurt tenían esa misma idea de nosotros.

"No, papá Noel y el conejo de pascua" dijo sarcástico Wes "Obvio que hablamos de ustedes"

"Pues ven que se equivocaron" Dije mientras arreglaba mis rebeldes cabellos "¿Y Kurt? ¿Dónde está?" Pregunté.

"Pues en su habitación con Jeff" respondió Wes.

"Se quedaron conversando de las pasarelas de no sé donde" dijo David "Saben lo poco que yo entiendo de moda"

"Y dime, ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?" No me había dado cuenta de en que momento Kurt había entrado a la alcoba.

"¿No estabas con Jeff?" Preguntó David como leyéndome el pensamiento.

"Si, pero recordé lo de la cita de Blaine y quiero saber todo con lujo de detalle" respondió "¿Qué tal tu cita con Jeremiah?" Se sentó en mi cama.

"Te contaré si tú me cuentas quien es el chico misterioso" me senté a su lado.

"Mmm... Si esa es la condición" Kurt pareció pensarlo y sonrió "Mi respuesta es no" Kurt se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta "No te pienso contar nada hasta que el trato acabe, puedes hacer lo mismo, realmente no me importa" y salió del cuarto con esa pose de diva tan característico de el.

"¿Qué trato?" Preguntaron los chicos al unísono.

"Ninguno" respondí sin interés.

Si soy sincero si tengo algo de curiosidad de saber quien es esa persona misteriosa pero Kurt dijo que no me diría nada hasta acabados los derechos, a menos de que yo mismo le saque la información.

"¿Kurt sale con alguien?" Pregunto incrédulo David.

"¿Desde cuándo?" Le siguió Wes.

"En ese orden... Tal vez y no sé" respondí acostándome en mi cama, usando mis brazos de almohada.

Wes se levantó de su cama donde había estado sentado y se paro a un lado de mi cama y se cruzo de brazos.

"Sinceramente pensaba que tarde o temprano ustedes saldrían juntos, es decir, esas miradas que se dirigían, esas canciones indirectas muy directas" suspiró "Y yo que ya tenía fotos para extorsionarlos una vez que estuvieran juntos"

"¿Qué fotos?" Enarqué una ceja.

"De ti cuando niño al igual que de Kurt, ya saben, fotos vergonzosas" respondió mientras David se daba un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano.

"Te hubieras callado para cuando las necesitemos" dijo David comenzando a reír.

Tras hablar un rato David se marchó a su cuarto.

"Se sincero Blaine" habló Wes ya cuando las luces estuvieron apagadas y cada uno en su cama.

"¿Qué quieres que diga?"

"¿Cuál es el trato que ustedes tienen?" Preguntó volteando a verme con esa mirada seria que obtiene cuando entra al salón de ensayos y que pocas veces tiene estando fuera de dicha sala.

"Nada malo..." Aquel tono de voz dudoso ni yo esperaba que saliera de mí.

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es?" Preguntó de nueva cuenta.

"Es un simple juego" conteste.

"Si fuera un simple juego no serias tan evasivo con mi pregunta" había olvidado lo perspicaz que es Wes gracias a que siempre es un tanto bromista.

"No tienes nada de que preocuparse" dije, escuché como el suspiraba resignado al ver que no iba a responder a su pregunta.

"Eso espero, recuerda que tanto tu como Kurt son mis amigos y no quiero que se lastimen o pelee, tenlo en cuenta" se volteó en su cama dándome así la espalda para dormir.

Cerré mis ojos intentando conciliar el sueño pero, las palabras de Wes me hicieron dudar de si hacer esto estaba bien a pesar de haber sido un acuerdo entre ambos.

**.**

Desde que pregunté sobre el chico misterioso, Kurt ha estado evitando el tema, lo único que pude enterarme es que su cita es mañana y que es en Lima Been a las ocho; por eso no me deja acercarme a su cuello pues la última vez le deje marcas.

"Kurt" me aparté de sus labios y él me miró fastidiado por haberme apartado de él.

"¿Jmp?" Fue el único sonido que emitió.

Desde que empezamos con el juego de besos y roces, nuestro lugar de encuentro ha sido este, el salón de ensayos y siempre después de las prácticas o minutos antes de que estas comiencen.

"Hoy regresas a Lima y no he logrado sacarte la información de tu chico misterioso" Kurt suspiró fastidiado con el tema.

"¿Celos Anderson?" Preguntó cruzando sus brazos y mirándome con esa expresión de diva.

"No realmente, curiosidad nada más"

"Pues es mucha tu curiosidad Blaine Warbler" se sentó un sillón cercano y cruzo sus piernas viéndome con suspicacia, intentando adivinar que hay mas allá de mi pregunta.

Y si me soy sincero, la curiosidad me mata, deseo saber quien es ese sujeto que con su sola llamada pone a Kurt prácticamente saltar en un pie de alegría. Es decir, me basta y sobra con verlo en los ensayos recibiendo mensajes en su móvil y que sonría como idiota para saber que es con esa persona con quien se mensajea, me da curiosidad.

No, no es curiosidad, es un sentimiento más allá pero que no logro descifrar, de cierta forma me enoja pero sinceramente no se identificar este sentimiento.

"Si, soy curioso, lo admito" sonreí sentándome en el brazo del sillón y estire mi brazo hasta alcanzar con mi mano la barbilla de Kurt, atrayéndolo en un nuevo beso el cual el correspondió y enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, profundizando el beso.

Una vez que nos separamos a causa de la falta de aire, Kurt sonrió.

"¿Te he dicho que me gusta mucho más tu cabello sin ese gel que usas?" Pregunto "Yo que tu cancelaría todo uso de esa cosa, a mi parecer te vez mejor con el cabello al natural"

Yo iba a responder algo pero su celular sonó y otra vez supe quien era, quien sino don extraño es quien puede sacarle esa sonrisa de idiota enamorado a Kurt...

Wait, ¿enamorado?¿Kurt está enamorado de un sujeto y yo no me vengo a dar cuenta sino hasta este momento?

"Blaine tengo que irme, nos vemos el lunes" sonrió besando mi mejilla para luego irse por la gran puerta de madera del salón de ensayos.

El saber que Kurt esta enamorado o ilusionado con alguien me hace pensar en aquel sentimiento que no se reconocer. ¿Miedo tal vez?

Miedo de que mi amigo salga lastimado, es decir, después de lo ocurrido con Finn, Sam y el Neanderthal ese -sí, me conto también de sus amores platónicos- no quiero verlo lastimado nuevamente.

Aunque en ese sentimiento hay algo más, un sentimiento negativo que me enoja en cierta forma.

Decidí ignorarlo hasta saber de que se trata.

Me acosté un rato en el largo sofá, necesito descansar un rato.

**.**

En toda la noche no pude dormir pensando en la cita de Kurt, ya son las 10 y apenas he dormido un par de horas.

Tanto Wes como David salieron de visita a sus respectivas familias y no es que no haya querido ir con la mía, es tan sólo que no quiero incomodar a mi padre con mi presencia.

Volviendo al tema de Kurt. Bien podría ir a Lima en la tarde para estar puntual a la hora del encuentro en el lugar para así ver con mis propios ojos al sujeto que trae a loco a Kurt pero, el espionaje no es mi estilo aunque la curiosidad no ayuda mucho.

Aunque si lo pensamos mejor, no hay mucho que hacer en Dalton.

Una sonrisa traviesa surcó mis labios, iría a espiar la cita de Kurt, al menos para saber quien es el chico misterioso.

**.**

Son ya las 7 y media y las calles ya están iluminadas por las luces artificiales, fueron dos horas las que conduje desde Westerville hasta Lima y antes me detuve en el centro comercial de North Hills en el almacén de Gap para saludar a Jeremiah y me quede con el como una hora.

Y como era de esperarse, faltando tan sólo 10 minutos para la hora acordada, Kurt ya estaba ahí, esperando a su cita con una sonrisa en el rostro.

20 minutos y nadie llegaba, Kurt sonreía mensajeandose con alguien.

Y fue cuando Kurt se levanto de su asiento emocionado a recibir a un chico, no podía verlo bien por que me daba la espalda y yo estaba lejos aunque estoy más que seguro que lo he visto en alguna parte.

Fue en el momento en que el chico se levanto junto con Kurt cuando lo reconocí, no sé su nombre pero lo he visto en las fotos grupales de Kurt y sus amigos de Mckinley.

**.**

Era lunes en la mañana cuando Kurt corrió a saludarme como todos los lunes cuando se acababa el fin de semana. Con una sonrisa radiante.

"Buenos días Blaine" saludo, a pesar de que las clases están a punto de empezar los pasillos estaban vacios, detalle que no desaproveche. Con mis labios atrape los de Kurt en un beso, el enredó sus dedos en mi cuello y yo pose mis manos en su cintura. Los labios de Kurt se han vuelto mi adicción, una adicción de la que pronto tenga que alejarme.

Mordí levemente su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para ingresar a aquella dulce cavidad, paso que me fue concedido de inmediato, profundizando el beso cada vez más mientras juntábamos más nuestros cuerpos en busca de calor y contacto.

Al separarnos el se encontraba sonrojado, su rostro fácilmente competía con el se un tomate.

"Ahora si son buenos días" susurré sobre sus labios a lo que obtuve como respuesta una sonrisa traviesa.

Nos alejamos al ver que Wes y David llegaban a saludarnos.

"Hey, ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?" Preguntó David con una sonrisa.

"Pues bien, me divertí con mi familia y amigos, los echaba de menos un montón" respondió Kurt.

"Pero los viste la semana pasada" comenté.

"Eso no quita que extrañe a mis amigos y a mi familia Blaine" respondió.

"Yo la pase normal" respondí omitiendo mi mini espionaje.

"Cool, yo la pase con mi novia" dijo Wes.

"Yo no hice nada nuevo" David sonrió. Fue cuando recordé que San Valentin era este viernes.

"Chicos, tengo que pedirles un favor" alcancé a decir antes que la campana sonase.

"Nos contarás después" Wes y David se retiraron, cada uno a su clase.

"Me cuentas luego Blaine" Kurt sonrió y se marchó. Yo suspiré y me encaminé a mi clase.

Nos sabía como decir lo que tenía que decir a Kurt y tampoco al resto de los Warblers, tanta era mi distracción que, en cada clase mínimo me regañaron dos o tres veces.

Suspiré cansado. Esperé a que llegase la hora del almuerzo y salí antes de mi clase de Literatura Española y aguarde paciente a que el timbre sonara.

El timbre sonó indicando el fin del quinto periodo dando paso a la hora del almuerzo, espere paciente a que Kurt saliera de su salón y cuando lo vi, lo tome de la muñeca y lo lleve lejos del salón.

"¿Qué sucede Blaine?" Preguntó.

"Pues..." Realmente no sabía como iniciar, tomé aire y continué "Kurt, creo que estoy enamorado" dije, ya esta, lo dije.

Kurt guardo silencio unos momentos, analizando mis palabras. Para luego lazarse a mis brazos y abrazarme por el cuello y besando mi mejilla mientras sonreía.

"¿De quién?" Preguntó por fin, poseía un leve tono carmín en sus blancas mejillas... Adorable, pensé.

"Es alguien que conozco de hace poco" hice una pausa y sonreí "y quiero decirle que mis sentimientos se están haciendo algo mas que simple amistad, algo mas profundo" suspiré y pasé mi mano por mi cabello engominado con gel "crees que sea mucho cantarle algo para San Valentín?" Pregunté esperando su respuesta.

Su sonrisa se agrando y negó levemente con su cabeza y el tono carmín de sus mejillas no disminuyo.

"No, claro que no, es grandioso" dijo.

.

"Orden!" Grito Wes golpeando la mesa con su mazo.

"Chicos, chicos!" Grite para intentar volver a ser escuchado, todos los miembros del coro estaban un tanto alborotados por el favor que les estoy pidiendo.

"Chicos, yo sé que lo que pido es un poco inusual"

"Blaine, The Warblers no han actuado en un evento informal desde 1927, desde que el espíritu de St. Louis chocó con el Tarmac ya arrasó con siete Warblers en una improvisada versión de 'Welcome to Ohaio, Lucky lindy' me interrumpió Wes.

"¿Por qué deberíamos considerar esto?" Preguntó David.

Kurt tomo la palabra.

"Sinceramente estoy de acuerdo con Blaine, es decir, están tan acostumbrados a la comodidad de aquí que no desean salir, cuando estaba en New Directions, cantábamos en público, y no con un público agradable, es más, en una ocasión nos lanzaron un gato" unas risa de fondo por el comentario no se hicieron esperar "lo que quiero decir es que, deben abrirse a nuevos panoramas y no quedarse estancados en la comodidad de las paredes de Dalton" Kurt sonrió al ver que el consejo parecía reconsiderar la idea. Kurt tomó asiento.

"¿Y dónde será la presentación?"

"En el centro comercial de North Hills, en la boutique Gap" dije.

"¿Por qué ahí?" Preguntó Kurt sonriendo.

"Por que el chico que me gusta es el gerente menor" la sonrisa de Kurt se esfumó. Lo noté.

Tras que la reunión finalizara, Kurt no se movió de su lugar. La sala quedó vacía y sólo quedamos los dos.

"Gracias por apoyarme Kurt" me senté a su lado.

"No hay de que" contestó "estoy muy feliz por ti" intentó sonreír "¿eso significa qué los derechos acabaron?" Preguntó volteándome a ver.

Yo asentí.

"Entiendo" Kurt se levanto de su lugar y beso rápidamente mis labios y se marchó.

**.**

Es viernes, San Valentín y todos los Warblers hemos estado practicando hasta el cansancio aquella canción que cantaremos en Gap.

"Anderson" me llamó Nick, Kurt y yo volteamos a verlo, caminábamos por el pasillo en dirección al comedor para desayunar.

"Hola" saludé.

"Hola" devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa "el director te requiere a ti y a Wes en su oficina" dijo "les asignará su compañero de habitación" me dió una palmada en el hombro y se marchó "adios"

"Me pregunto quien será" opino Kurt "me cuentas" me guiñó un ojo y se marchó al comedor.

Busqué a Wes y juntos nos dirigimos al rectorado donde el director nos esperaba con un rostro serio.

"Joven Anderson, joven Montgomery, tomen asiento" indicó el director a lo que hicimos caso "Pues como sabrán, ustedes son estudiantes ejemplares de esta institución, es por eso que he de pedirles un gran favor" aplasto el botón del intercomunicador de la mesa que contactaba con su secretaria "Hágalo pasar" indico.

Las puertas se abrieron y Wes y yo volteamos para ver quien ingresaba, era el mismo chico que andaba con Kurt.

"El es Noah Puckerman, su nuevo compañero de habitación" nos dijo "el joven Puckerman ha sido transferido desde William Mckinley high school a acá por motivos de conducta, el esta acá para mejorar su disciplina, es la condición por la que le dejaron de salir de la correccional de menores de Lima" el director nos miró unos segundo y continuó "chicos, confió en ustedes para que ayuden a su compañero a nivelarse académicamente y a mejorar su disciplina" se levantó para ver por la ventana a los jardines de Dalton "pueden retirarse" nos indicó.

"Tenga buen día" dijimos al unisonó Wes y yo para salir siendo seguido por el chico nuevo.

Llegamos a los pasillos cuando el habló por primera vez, viéndonos con cara de fastidio.

"Que este aquí no significa que me comporte como ustedes, niñitos ricos y mimados, ególatras seguramente al igual de pretenciosos" sentenció.

"Nos somos como nos describes Noah" le habló Wes.

"No me llamen por mi nombre, soy Puckerman para ustedes"

"Okey Puckerman, yo soy Blaine Anderson y mi amigo es Wesley Montgomery, es un gusto para nosotros tenerte como compañero" dije con la mayor educación posible, no puedo creer que a Kurt le guste un patán como este.

La campana sonó indicando el cambio de periodo, no me había dado cuenta que ocupamos todo el primer periodo en la oficina del director.

Los pasillos se llenaron y fue cuando escuche la voz de Kurt llamándome.

"¿Y cómo les fue con el director?" Preguntó llegando y tomando un poco de aire tras haber corrido hasta nosotros.

"Nos pudo haber ido peor" comentó Wes.

"Kurt" le llamo Puckerman.

"Noah?" Kurt se sorprendió y se lanzo a abrazarlo con una sonrisa en el rostro, gestos que el nuevo no dudo en corresponder "¿Qué haces aquí Puck?"

¿Por qué a Kurt le deja llamar por su nombre?

"Pues fui transferido aquí Hummel" le contestó con un ligero tono de fastidio.

"Pero, ¿por qué?"

"Por lo de la correccional, al parecer no era mucho servicio comunitario el ser ayudante de Artie" bufó.

"Espero coincidamos en algunas clases" sonrió.

"Kurt" lo nombre al sentirme excluido y puedo asegurar que Wes se siente igual de incomodo.

"Oh, lo siento Blaine, Wes, me emocioné con tener a Noah en la academia"

"Tengo entendido que eras parte del Club Glee de Mckinley" dijo Wes.

"Harás la audición para entrar a los Warblers?" Pregunté.

"No creo" contestó "No quiero ser la sombra de nadie, por lo que sé, aquí el coro se vale de su voz principal mientras el resto les hace la compañía" bufó "No es como New Directions"

"En eso coincido contigo Noah" le apoyó Kurt.

"Sabes, hoy tenemos que presentarnos en el almacén Gap de Noth Hills, ven y mira si cambias de opinión" dijo Wes intentando ser amable. La sonrisa de Kurt desapareció.

"Lo tomaré en cuenta" dijo Puckerman.

"Bien, tengo que marcharme a mi siguiente clase, Noah, ¿Cuál es tu horario?"

Puckerman sacó una hoja doblada del pantalón de su uniforme.

"Historia Universal es lo que me toca" leyó.

"Coincidimos en esta clase, ven, yo te guio" Kurt tomó la mano de Puckerman y empezó a tirar de él "Nos vemos chicos" se despidió con su mano libre.

Otra vez esa sensación de malestar esta en mi interior, pero esta vez con mucha más intensidad, detesto no saber que es y sentirlo.

"Creo que es mejor que vallamos a nuestras clases" dijo Wes, yo asentí, él se encamino a su clase de Filosofía y yo a la de Química.

**_CoNTiNuaRá...xD_**

**N/a:** que tal? Les gustó? Espero que si por que me duelen los dedos de tipiar el fic por cel ¬¬U –estaba en la calle cuando llegó la inspiración-. Me quedó un poquitín largo el capítulo, pero bueno, ya está. Como habrán notado Puck fue el ganador, y ya tenia pensado que el ganador se fuera a Dalton, mientras mas enemistad mejor ;D

Gracias por sus Reviews, los acabé de leer hace unos momentos minutos atrás, espero que las chicas que votaron por Sam no se decepcionen, pero el ganador fue Puck. =D

Y si, yo también detesto a Jeremiah, pero lo necesitaba para la trama, no solamente Blaine debe estar celoso sino también mi Kurt ;D

**_PD: _**_Un Review no cuesta nada y hace feliz a esta autora…xD_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus debidos creadores (si Glee fuera mío hace rato que Blaine hubiera secuestrado a kurt para comérselo a besos y ellos serian la pareja principal xD)

**By: Chiyo-san n.n**

**...JueGo De aZaR...**

**...CaPíTuLo 4...**

Asentí con la cabeza y señalé a quien era mi objetivo, el coro de los Warblers no se hizo esperar. Suspiré, estoy nervioso para que dudarlo, no todos los días le cantas a alguien en su trabajo para declararte en San Valentín, mucho menos si eres un chico y a quien le cantaras es a otro chico.

Caminé hacia él, quien me ignoraba hasta que oyó mi voz y giró.

**_Ohhh..._**

**_Babygirl where ya' at_**

**_Got no strings, got men attatched..._**

**_Can't stop that Feenin' for long no...umm_**

**_You makin' dogs wanna beg..._**

**_breakin them off your fancy legs_**

**_But they make you feel right at home now..._**

El esta avergonzado, puedo notarlo puesto que huye de mí y como él va hacia el mostrador, ya inicié y no hay vuelta atrás. Terminaré mi canción a Jeremiah.

**See all these illusions just take us too long..**

**And I want it bad...**

**Because you walk pretty; because you talk pretty**

**Cause you make me sick and...**

**I'm not leaving; till your leaving**

Lo sigo por gran parte del almacén, el intenta huir y disimular que habla por él intercomunicador, intentado ignorarme.

**Oh I swear it's something**

**When she's pumping; Askin' for a reason**

**So does she want me to carry her home**

**Or does she want me to buy her things.**

Me encaminé hasta donde Jeff jugaba con unas gafas y yo igual que el tome unas, unas Rei-ban rosas y me las puse para seguir cantando.

**On my house;**

**On my job**

**On My loot, shoes, my shirt, my crew, my mind**

**My Father's Last Name...**

**When I get you alone**

**When I get you you know babe**

**When I get you alone**

**When I get you alone now**

Él caminaba de espaldas sin dejar de verme, no creía lo que le cantaba, hasta que quedamos frente a frente y él no sabía a donde mirar. Me alejé un poco y los Warblers me rodeaban saltando a mí alrededor en círculo.

**Baby girl you the *ISH***

**That makes you my equivalent**

**You can keep your toys in the drawer tonight... alright**

**All my 'dawgs' talkin' fast**

**Ain't you got some for the rest**

**Because you shook that room like a star now...**

**yes you did (ohh)**

Fue en el momento en que subí a esa tarima improvisada en la que vi por primera vez desde que iniciamos el rostro de Kurt, él me miraba sorprendido pero en sus ojos pude notar un cierto deje de tristeza. Volví a mirar a Jeremiah y seguí cantando.

**All these Intrusions just take us too long..**

**And I want you so bad...**

**Because you walk silly; because you talk silly**

**Cause you make me sick and**

**And I'm not leaving; Till you're leaving**

**So I pray that someday she came bluffin' rubbing up on me**

**Well does she want me to make a vow**

**Well does she want me to make it now**

Los Warblers a mi alrededor danzaban, unos al ritmo de la canción, otros empujando maniquís, otros simplemente sentados mientras coreaban. En ciertas ocasiones mientras cantaba, mi mirada se desviaba hacia Kurt y como este coreaba sin mucho ánimo mientras se apoyaba contra el pecho de Puckerman.

Y otra vez ese malestar se apodero de mí.

**On my house**

**On my job**

**On my loot, shoes, my voice, my crew, my mind**

**My father's last name...**

Subí a mi tarima improvisada y los chicos se sentaron a mis pies. Otra vez observé a Kurt quien veía a Jeremiah mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de Puckerman. Fruncí el ceño.

**When I get you alone**

**When I get you - you know babe**

**When i get you alone**

**When i get you alone now**

**Oh now, get you alone baby (Ohhh..)**

La canción acabó y yo frente al mostrador, extendiendo unas medias en excusa para acercarme, Jeremiah me veía un tanto enojado y lo único inteligente que pude decir fue:

"Te espero afuera" dejé sobre el mostrador las medias y salí, seguido por todos los Warblers los cuales se retiraron deseándome suerte.

Kurt se ofreció a hacerme compañía y por ende acepte su oferta mientras que, Puckerman, autoritario se quedó sin preguntar.

Hacia mucho frío, eso lo podía comprobar con ver mi aliento, Kurt frotaba sus manos para obtener más calor y se cubría más con su bufanda. Yo hice lo mismo aunque los nervios me comían vivo.

Cuando iba a preguntar a Kurt sobre mi actuación este se adelanto a hablar, regañando a Puck por no traer un abrigo y sólo estar con el saco del uniforme y como el buen matón que era, el uniforme desarreglado, la camisa fuera del pantalón, la corbata desarreglada y floja y el saco abierto.

Kurt le ofreció compartir su bufanda, petición que el chico del mohicano no rechazo y se sentó a lado de Kurt, compartiendo su bufanda.

Ese ardor en el pecho me invadió y ese sensación de estomago revuelto no se hizo esperar, aquel malestar que tenía al verlos juntos, lo detesto y detesto no saber que es.

Iba a comentar algo sobre la escena pero Jeremiah salió con cara de pocos amigos...

Todo salió mal...

**.**

Hago una mueca de asco al ver por el retrovisor a Puckerman durmiendo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt mientras este le sonreía sin dejar de verlo.

Siento envidia de ese par, si eso es, ese malestar es envidia, envidia de que ellos tengan a alguien y yo no. Eso es, envidia es el fruto de este malestar.

"Blaine, ¿Te sientes bien?" Peguntó.

"Si, ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Por que te estoy viendo por el retrovisor y haces muecas raras" se alzo de hombros "¿Seguro estas bien?" Preguntó.

"Si, estoy bien" el calló y comenzó a observar por la ventana, así fue durante todo el regreso a Dalton.

"¿Y cómo te fue mi querido amigo?" Preguntó Wes una vez que llegamos y Kurt junto con Puckerman se habían retirado.

"Me rechazó" contesté secamente.

"Será para la próxima amigo" dijo David poniendo su mano en mi hombro "No sabe de lo que se perdió" me sonrió.

"¿Y Kurt?" Preguntó Wes.

"Le esta dando a Puckerman un tour por Dalton" bufé.

"¿Te cae mal en chico nuevo?" Preguntó David.

"No puedo creer que ese patán sea amigo de..."

"¿Alguien tan inocente y amable como Kurt?" Me interrumpió Wes "Los opuestos se atraen amigo"

Me despedí de ellos, sinceramente quería estar a solas, sin nadie quien me preguntara como me fue, sin nadie que mostrara su lastima, quería estar sólo.

Fue en los pasillos solitarios que lo vi, Kurt sentado en el marco de la ventana observando el paisaje, su pierna recogida hacia su pecho y su otra pierna se balanceaba, su mirada soñadora y un aire de tristeza lo rodeaba... Se lo veía encantador... Vulnerable.

"Kurt" lo llamé y volteo a verme.

"Blaine" me sonrió.

"¿Qué te sucede Kurt?" Pregunté sentándome frente a él.

"Nada" contestó volviendo su mirada al paisaje.

"Por nada tú no estarías así" dije.

"Es sólo que estoy confundido, nada más" sonrió.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Estupideces mías" sonrió y se levantó "Vamos, es hora de cenar" me extendió la mano y me sonrió, el viento frío obligaba a que las largas cortinas ondearan con fuerza. En un impulso tome su mano y lo acorralé contra la pared y junté mi frente con la suya. Su mirada sorprendida y sus mejillas sonrojadas me indicaron que no se esperaba esta reacción de mi parte.

Me acerque aun mas y bese sus labios con suavidad y mostrando toda mi necesidad de él. Aquel sabor dulce tan propio de el, esos suaves labios son mi adicción. Las largas cortinas ondeantes nos rodeaban y aquella agradable brisa de invierno nos envolvía.

Kurt me aparta con sus manos en mi pecho y su mirada en el suelo.

"¿Por qué me besas?" Preguntó.

Yo me aparté.

"Lo siento, fue un impulso" me disculpé "pero, ¿quieres volver a jugar?" Kurt me miró ahora con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Disculpa?" Preguntó en tono ofendido.

"¿Dije algo malo?" Pregunté sin realmente saber el porque de su enojo.

"Si, todo" respondió "digo, no puedes llegar y besarme para luego decir que fue un impulso y proponer jugar de nuevo" se cruzó de brazos.

"No entiendo" dije.

"Que tú no puedes venir de buena a primeras a besarme y usarme como reemplazo por que te rechazo el chico por el que terminamos los derechos" dijo aún con su ceño fruncido "además, te informo algo" me miró a los ojos y continuó "tengo novio, desde hace unos minutos Kurt Hummel no esta disponible" giró sobre sus talones y empezó a marcharse.

"Puckerman" susurré.

"¿Eh?" Fue el único sonido que emitió volteando a verme.

"Noah Puckerman"

"¿Qué pasa con él?" Preguntó.

"No puedo creer que Noah Puckerman sea quien te guste, es un patán y un completo matón, un completo idiota que tiene tan buena reputación como la tiene Karofsky" grité para acto seguido sentir el dolor provocado por la mano de Kurt que estampo contra mi mejilla, mi cara quedó ladeada para luego tocar con la yema de mis dedos el lugar afectado y viendo a quien me propinó la bofetada. No podía creer que el chico amable y tierno, aquel que siempre ha sido mi compañía desde que lo conocí; me levantara la mano.

"Tú no lo conoces, el puede ser un patán y todo, pero no lo compares con ese Neanderthal, además…" hizo una pausa para cerrar sus ojos que habían tomado un color verde oscuro "no puedes hablar de él si no lo conoces, no puedes prejuzgar a las personas" abrió sus ojos y me vio con ira mal contenida y se marchó.

En todo ese tiempo no me moví, sólo lo vi perderse entre los pasillos.

Sentí mi pecho oprimirse, el dolor era mucho más grande que el que sentía en mi mejilla, seguramente con los dedos marcados en la misma, sentí esa opresión en el pecho y aquella sensación de nauseas mesclada con un enojo distinto al normal.

**.**

"Celos" dijo Wes tras que terminara de contarle lo del pasillo.

"¿Disculpa?" Pregunté "¿celoso de qué?"

"¿De qué?" Wes rió levemente "te gusta nuestro contratenor y tienes celos de que otro lo tenga" Wes se levantó de su cama y se sentó junto a mi, colocando su mano sobre mi hombro y moviendo su cabeza en negativa "Eres realmente malo en el romance"

Celos, no pueden ser celos, yo a Kurt lo veo como a un amigo, él es muy especial para mi, siempre estoy ahí para él y él para mí, siempre pienso en Kurt y su bienestar, el que me enoje verlo rodeado de chicos no hace que me guste.

Inconscientemente mis dedos rosaron mi mejilla y luego pasaron a mis labios, recordé el sabor de los labios de Kurt, sus labios son mi adicción.

Pensé en todas las veces en la que sentí sus labios, en las que sentí su piel rozar con la mía, el gusto de tenerlo en brazos después de jugar un rato.

Pensé en cada instante que pasamos juntos, desde el momento en las escaleras hasta antes de Puckerman, cada sonrisa, cada muestra de aprecio, cada caricia, cada beso.

Sonreí.

Me gusta Kurt Hummel y aunque no sé desde cuando cultivo este sentimiento, lo cuidaré...

Por que ahora no sólo sus labios son mi adicción, Kurt es mi necesidad.

**CoNTiNuaRa...xD**

**N/a: **¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que si, jejejeje. Gracias por sus reviews, aunque fueron menos que la última vez –al parecer aquellas que querían a Sam dejaron de leer el fic- no importa, seguiré escribiendo por que yo escribo por diversión y realmente me encanta cuando recibo un review por mi trabajo –obviamente trabajo de principiante-, me gusta leer sus opiniones sobre mis historias.

Gracias a aquellas que leen el fic y a las que no, también.

Siento si demoro con la siguiente actualización, estoy en periodo de exámenes y se me hace pesado escribir en ese tiempo. Gracias a las que leyeron mi fic "Celos" [Darren x Chris] se les agradece su opinión con el fic.

**PD: Un Review no cuesta nada y hace feliz a esta autora…xD**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus debidos creadores (si Glee fuera mío hace rato que Blaine hubiera secuestrado a kurt para comérselo a besos y ellos serian la pareja principal xD)

La canción mencionada en este fic es de Aerosmith llamada "I Don't wanna miss a thing"

**By: Chiyo-san n.n**

**...JueGo De aZaR...**

**...CaPíTuLo 5...**

Puckerman entró a la habitación, justo a tiempo de que termináramos nuestra conversación de lo ocurrido en el pasillo con Kurt. Puckerman me miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido y se dirigió a la cama vacía del lado de la ventana.

"¿Qué?" fue lo único inteligente que logré formular en mi mente.

"¿Qué de qué?" preguntó Puckerman.

"¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?" Puckerman volteo a verme mientras se quitaba el saco y desasía completamente el nudo de su corbata.

"Porque detesto a las personas como tú, Anderson" respondió "Aquellas que por tener dinero creen que los demás tengan que bajar la cabeza y aceptar lo que se les ordené" dijo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" fruncí el ceño.

"Mi chico me lo contó todo" sonrió son sorna.

"¿Tu chico?" preguntó Wes por primera vez.

"Kurt" Puckerman se sentó en su cama sin dejar de vernos "Entre los dos no hay secretos, me contó todo" él frunció los labios para luego sonreir con sorna "Que bonita marca en la cara Anderson, ¿Si o no que mi chico tiene fuerza?" preguntó en tono burlón "En mi opinión, hubiese preferido que te dejase un arañazo"

Reí con sarcasmo.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia Puckerman" metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, Wes prefería mantenerse al margen de la discusión.

"Pues mira que si" se levantó y se puso frente a mi en pose amenazante "Por si no recuerdas, Kurt Hummel es MI chico" sonrió "Así que mejor no te metas hobbit"

"Realmente no sé que ve en ti Puckerman, eres un completo patán y por no decir que cambias a tus parejas tanto como cambias tu estado en Facebook o Twitter" dije, Puckerman sonrió.

"Puede ser" me miró fijamente "Pero aun así, yo no lo busco para que sea mi perra como tu lo hiciste, yo realmente lo quiero y no pienso lastimarlo y mucho menos dejar que alguien tan poca cosa como tu Anderson, lo lastime más de lo que ya lo has hecho" me dio la espalda, tomó su saco y se lo colgó en su hombro para abrir la puerta del dormitorio y salir.

"Por cierto" me miró por sobre el hombro "No me esperen despiertos, estaré en la habitación de MI novio" sonrió de lado y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Caí de sentó sobre mi cama y Wes me miraba sin saber que decir.

"No creo poder aguantar todo el año escolar en la misma habitación que ese patán" dije.

"Puede ser un patán y todo, pero se nota que quiere a Kurt" dijo pensativo Wes.

"Gracias, cuanta ayuda" mi tono sarcástico hizo que Wes sonriera nervioso.

"Bueno, piénsalo de esta forma" Wes posó su mano en mi hombro "Tuviste que ser rechazado en San Valentin y quedar en ridículo para darte cuenta que te gusta Kurt, aunque este también te rechazara" susurró esto último para si pero aún así, logré escucharlo.

"En serio, me ayudas" dije mirándolo de reojo.

"Así que pensándolo mejor, técnicamente te rechazaron dos veces en un mismo día" dijo en tono pensativo "Realmente Blaine, eres malo en el romance" bromeó Wes.

"En serio, ¿De qué lado estas?" pregunté y él rió nervioso.

**.**

El fin de semana pasó con normalidad, Kurt y Puckerman se regresaron juntos a Lima, Wes y David decidieron pasar este fin de semana en Dalton, haciéndome compañía. Lo fatal fue el inició de la semana.

Puckerman se presentó a los ensayos de los Warblers para hacer la audición, trayendo consigo su guitarra eléctrica, cada uno de los Warblers estaban atentos a la canción que tocaría el chico nuevo y Kurt le sonreía, esperando escuchar la canción. Desde que entramos, Kurt no me ha dirigido ni una sola mirada…

La canción empezó acompañada por la guitarra.

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,**

**Watch you smile while you are sleeping,**

**While you are far away and dreaming,**

**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,**

**I could stay lost in this moment forever,**

**Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,**

Puckerman miraba a Kurt mientras cantaba, cada palabra se la dirigía a él, Puckerman sonreía ante el sonrojo notorio de Kurt y se acercaba con su guitarra hasta quedar frente a él y guiñarle un ojo.

**I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,**

**Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing,**

**Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,**

**I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing**

Puckerman cantaba mientras se paseaba por todo el salón, sonriendo y tocando su guitarra. Me fije en Kurt quien en todo momento no había apartado su mirada del chico. En ese momento sentí mi corazón oprimirse y una gran rabia de tan solo ver a Kurt sonreír sonrosado.

**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,**

**And I wondering what you are dreaming,**

**Wondering if it's me you are seeing,**

**Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,**

**I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever forever**

Puckerman se acercó a Kurt nuevamente para luego mirarme a mí y sonreír con sorna y autosuficiencia y luego volver su vista a Kurt.

**And I don't want to miss one smile,**

**I don't want to miss one kiss,**

**I just want to be with you right here with you,**

**Just like this, I just want to hold you close,**

**I feel your heart so close to mine**

**And just stay here in this moment,**

**For all of the rest of time**

La canción terminó y los Warblers se levantaron a aplaudir mientras Puckerman sonreía ante Kurt para luego, acercarse y besarlo, Kurt pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Puckerman mientras este posaba sus manos en las caderas de Kurt. Ambos sonreían.

Sentí que en cualquier momento iría a donde ellos estaban y golpearía a Puckerman en la nariz.

Vi como Wes, David y Thad parecían discutir sobre si dejarlo entrar al coro o no.

"Orden" gritó Wes y el salón quedó en silencio "Como parte del consejo Warblers, he de informa que hemos tomado una decisión acerca del ingreso de Noah Puckerman al coro de Dalton" Thad tomó la palabra.

"Por lo tanto primero hemos de decir nuestra opinión antes de dar a conocer nuestra decisión" Thad le dio la palabra a David.

"Como lo hemos dicho en ya otra ocasión me tomaré la molestia de repetirlo, nosotros los Warblers nos enfocamos en la capacidad de sobresalir juntos y no de forma individual…"

"Pero ustedes son dependientes de la voz de Anderson" interrumpió Puckerman "Realmente me parece injusto el que se centren solamente en él, dejándolo actuar de solista siendo un grupo, es decir, tienen una gran cantidad de miembros y…" hizo una pausa para ver a cada miembro del club y luego continuar "Con sinceridad, ¿A cuántos se les ha dado la oportunidad de demostrar lo que pueden hacer y no simplemente corear las canciones que Anderson escoja?" El consejo no supo que responder y yo no tenía como contradecir aquello.

"Un ejemplo notable es Kurt, ustedes lo han escuchado cantar" miró a Kurt quien movia negativamente su cabeza y con expresión avergonzada "¿Cuántas personas…? no, ¿Cuántos hombres han logrado alcanzar la nota F5 para canciones como Defying gravity?" preguntó "¿Cuántas veces han escuchado cantar a sus miembros para algo más que no sea corear a Anderson? Y hasta ustedes mismo son opacados por que así lo quieren" Puckerman se dirigió a donde reposaba el estuche de su guitarra eléctrica, desconectándola de los amplificadores y luego guardarla.

Kurt siguió a Puckerman, ayudándolo con el instrumento y el mini-amplificador cuando David tomó nuevamente la palabra mientras el club completo murmuraba.

"Noah Puckerman, tus palabras son ciertas, nos hemos hecho dependientes de la voz de Blaine y no hemos querido darnos cuenta del error que hemos cometido"

"Cuando estaba en New Direction de Mckinley, Mr. Schue como tarea nos dejaba escoger una canción para librarnos del estrés diario que era lidiar con las tareas y abusos del resto del colegio" Kurt habló por primera vez "Una canción que representase lo que sentíamos y uno podía cantar cuando así lo desee no por que se le fuera ordenado cantar una canción y, el resto del coro escuchaba atento mientras hacían el coro" miró al consejo y siguió "Pero al final de cuentas, todos nos expresábamos"

"Pues, no veo nada de malo en intentar hacerlo de esa forma" dije por primera vez, todos los ojos se posaron en mi y escuchaban atentos a la decisión que se tomaría tras las palabras de Puckerman, Kurt y mías "Es decir, no veo nada de malo en que todos cantemos, no siempre estaré en Dalton, me gradúo y, ¿Después quién sería la voz principal? No siempre pueden depender de algo pues, nada dura para siempre" me levanté de mi asiento y me pare frente al consejo "Nunca es tarde para cambiar algo con lo que no todos estamos de acuerdo" miré al resto de los Warblers y cada uno sonreía esperanzado.

Pero más que nada, fije mi vista en el rostro sorprendido de Kurt y en Puckerman, quien parecía tranquilo mientras tenias el estuche de su guitarra en una mano y en la otra, la mano de Kurt. Fruncí el ceño.

"Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel y Noah Puckerman, hemos tomado la decisión de tomar en cuenta sus opiniones y dar fin a esta forma de escoger quien cantará o no" David sonreía "De ahora en adelante, todos podrán participar libremente, cuando gusten" David se levantó y Wes y Thad lo imitaron acercándose a Kurt y Puckerman.

"Ustedes se encargaran de que este club este tan unificado como New Directions" sonrieron y los miembros del club estallaron en aplausos y gritos de alegría.

**.**

"Gracias por el apoyo Blaine" Kurt tras terminado el horario del club se acercó a mi, sonriendo.

"No hay de que Kurt" le sonreí, Kurt frunció levemente el ceño con expresión confusa y poso su mano en mi mejilla.

"¿Y esta marca?" preguntó, a pesar de que hayan pasado tres días desde que me abofeteo, mi mejilla quedo levemente verdosa.

"Solo es la prueba de que fui un idiota y que pegas fuerte" contesté y el se tapo la boca con expresión de asombro.

"Lo siento, no pensé que te golpee tan fuerte" se disculpó.

"No, soy yo quien tiene que disculparse" dije "No debí hablar así de Puckerman"

"Eso es cierto" contestó "Pero yo no debí reaccionar asi" me miró "Es culpa de ambos aunque, más tuya que mía" sonrió.

"Kurt" Puckerman entró, había ido a dejar su guitarra en su cuarto "¿Qué haces hablando con Anderson?" preguntó.

"Me disculpaba por la bofetada del viernes y agradecía su intervención frente al consejo" Kurt le sonrió a Puckerman quien se acercó a Kurt y pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de Kurt.

"No veo por que la disculpa, él te provocó diciendo lo que dijo" Puckerman me miró con el ceño fruncido "Tú vales mucho más que para ser la perra de Anderson" Kurt frunció levemente el ceño mirándome.

"Había olvidado esa parte" dijo. Un silencio incomodo fue lo que se formó en el salón.

"Siento si di a entender eso" rompí el silencio.

"Me parece" contestó Kurt cruzado de brazos, Puckerman tomó de la barbilla a Kurt para que este lo viera, posó su dedo en el entrecejo arrugado de Kurt mientras le sonreía.

"No frunzas el ceño, después te andas quejando de que te saldrán arrugas" Kurt rió quedamente y Puckerman le robó un beso mariposa "Mejor nos vamos, tenemos tarea por hacer" dijo.

"Es cierto, tengo que ayudar a Noah para que se ponga al día con las materias" Kurt se despidió de mi y salió con Puckerman de la mano.

Me acerqué al mueble y tomé un cojin, lo coloqué en mi rostro y grité con fuerza. Necesitaba sacar todo el enojo contenido desde que inició el ensayo del coro.

Wes y David entraron y me miraron con una ceja enarcada.

"¿Por qué tanto griterío Blaine?" preguntó Wes.

"¿Es por el novio de Kurt?" preguntó David "¿Ese Puck?"

"¿Puck?" le preguntó Wes a David.

"Él prefiere que le llamen Puck, o bueno es lo que a mi me ha dicho cuando nos presentamos." dijo David.

"Realmente me pongo celoso cada que Kurt esta con Puckerman, detesto el sentimiento de impotencia, de verlo besarse con él y sonreírle a alguien más"

"Esas sonrisas no hace mucho te las dedicaba a ti, Blaine" dijo David y Wes asintió.

"¿Qué?"

"Eres tan despistado" Wes movió su cabeza en forma de negativa "Él te miraba con admiración y en ese tiempo que jugaron a ser novios en secreto, la mirada de Kurt sobre ti ya no era de admiración"

"Era algo más, pero cuando fue lo de Gap y Jeremiah… pues todo lo que Kurt se llegó a ilusionar contigo se fue" David posó su mano en mi hombro.

"Quiero recuperar lo que él sentía por mi, pero tiene novio" dije.

"Hermano, eso estorba pero no impide" rió David "Arriésgate al todo por el todo"

"Apoyo a David, no tienes nada que perder" dijo Wes.

"Mi amistad con Kurt" dije.

"Bueno, por algo es ir al todo o nada" David se levantó y me miró "Espero que tomes una decisión, no dudo que Kurt termine por enamorarse de Puck" salió y se marchó.

Wes se quedó a mi lado, esperando mi respuesta.

"Lo haré, me arriesgaré" sonreí, es cierto lo que dijo David, Puckerman estorba, pero no impide que tenga a Kurt. Y ahora con esto de cantar lo que desee, enamorare a Kurt con lo que hizo que me admirara… Mi voz…

**CoNTiNuaRá…xD**

**N/a:** ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Jaja, espero que si, me costó escribir este cap por que no encontraba la canción adecuada para que Puckerman cantara, es decir, ya saben, él y el rock clásico, no me decidía por cual poner así que termine poniendo una de mis favoritas de Aerosmith jejeje.

Gracias por sus Reviews, aprecio mucho sus opiniones y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado…xD

**PD: Un Review no cuesta nada y hace feliz a esta autora…xD**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus debidos creadores (sin Glee fuera mio hace rato que Blaine hubiera secuestrado a kurt para comérselo a besos)

**By: Chiyo-san n.n**

**...JueGo De aZaR...**

**Capitulo 6**

Los dos días siguientes los pase en soledad, entiéndase como mi típico fin de semana.

Hoy lunes a pesar de la cantidad de tareas que cada profesor asignó en su respectiva materia, cada uno de los Warblers bailaba al compás de la canción que Jeff cantaba, una muy animada si, pero que atención no le ponía hasta el punto de no saber que canción era.

Solo observaba a Puckerman sentado en el mueble y a Kurt sentado sobre sus piernas, ambos coreando la canción desde ahí, Puckerman rodeaba la estrecha cintura de Kurt y este pasaba uno de sus brazos por la nuca de Puckerman.

No soporté más y me levanté para salir del salón sin que nadie lo notase pero, pude sentir pasos tras de mí y aun así yo sólo avance, había llegado hasta los jardines.

"¡Hey, tu!" Una fémina voz me gritó, detuve mi paso al reconocer esa singular voz. Nada más ni nada menos que Satanás en forma de mujer.

"¿Qué haces aquí Santana?" Voltee a verla, es extraño verla sin su uniforme de Cheerio desde que salió de las animadoras.

"¿No puedo acaso visitar a un amigo?" Dijo ella limando sus afiladas uñas.

"Pues yo no te veo preguntando por Kurt" respondí.

"Touché, veras hobbit, estoy enterada de que mi Kurt y Puck tienen algún tipo de relación" asentí con la cabeza.

"Prosigue"

"Como sabrás, Puckzilla no tiene la mejor reputación del mundo, es más tiene la reputación de las seis primeras letras de la palabra" enarqué una ceja.

"¿Hablas por lo de Quinn y Rachel con Finn?" Kurt algo me contó de todo ese cuadrado amoroso.

"Exacto" respondió ella "Sin mencionarme incluida"

"El punto es..." Hice un ademan con la mano indicando que prosiguiera.

"El punto es mi querido Warbler, no quiero que Puck use al bebé de New Directions y luego lo deseche como un trapo viejo"

"¿Y qué tengo yo que ver?" Me mordí la lengua tras decir eso.

"¿Es tu amigo no?" Preguntó un tanto indignada "o..." Hizo una pausa y una sonrisa afloró en su rostro y aquella terrorífica mirada de haber descubierto oro que vendería en cualquier momento "Hasta que te diste cuenta, idiota" rió.

"¿De qué me di cuenta? ¿Y por qué me llamas idiota?"

"Pues por que apuesto mi perfecta manicura a que te diste cuenta de que Kurt te gusta y a punta de celos, por eso eres idiota" su voz burlona antecedió a una risa.

"Cállate Santana" me crucé de brazos.

Ella se secó las pocas lagrimas que se escaparon en medio de su carcajada y se enderezó.

"Okey, okey, ya me calme" dijo "Ay, Blaine Warbler, eres todo un caso"

"A lo que viniste Santana" intenté sonreír amablemente, pero sólo una sonrisa torcida fue el resultado.

"Eso me indica que no lo niegas" dijo.

"Santana" la nombre de forma que entendiera que dejara el tema de lado.

"Es que esto tiene todo que ver con eso" dijo poniendo su mano en su cadera y cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra "Yo quiero que vigiles los movimientos de Puck y tú quieres a Kurt, yo quiero que me tengas al tanto de cada nuevo movimiento, tú quieres vencer a Puck y ganar a mi chico, yo quiero tu ayuda y tú querrás la mía" sonrió de lado y mirándome con prepotencia.

"¿Y tu qué ganas con todo esto?"

"Diversión, entretenimiento gratis" dijo ella restándole importancia.

"No te creo" sentencié.

"Pues no me creas, recuerda que yo solo soy el lobo con piel de cordero"

"O al revés, a mi parecer lo único que quieres es proteger a Kurt" ella desvió rápidamente su mirada "Cree lo que quieras"

"Eres un cordero con piel de lobo"

"Mantén la boca cerrada hobbit salido del señor de los anillos"

"Entiendo tu preocupación pero yo ya tengo un plan" ella sonrió burlonamente.

"¿Y cuál es? ¿Cantar?" Rió.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" Ahora fue mi turno de evadir su mirada y agregar que me sonrojé de la vergüenza.

"Hahahaha, se nota que eres malo con todo esto" sonrió y apoyo su mano en mi hombro "¿Por qué crees que esta con Puck?"

"No se, dímelo tu, no entiendo que hace Kurt, el chico mas inocente que conozco con un animal como Puckerman" fruncí el ceño.

"¿No es obvio acaso?" Preguntó ella "El busca acción en su vida, algo que haga contraste con su personalidad, comparemos: tu eres caballeroso, Puck es salvaje; tu pides permiso, Puck lo toma; tu esperas, Puck va por el todo o nada; tu eres predecible, Puck es todo lo contrario; tu eres romántico y te gusta ir lento, Puck es... Puck" terminó de decir.

"El punto es..."

"Que Kurt a pesar de ser un chico romántico y muy Broadway, el busca algo que lo saque de las relaciones cliché"

"Insinúas que me convierta en Puckerman?" Pregunté casi con horror.

"No, usa tu romance Broadway y hazlo desafiar la gravedad, sácalo de la rutina tal y como Puck lo hace ahora" Santana giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar hacia la salida "No lo pienses mucho y actúa mas" dijo dándome la espalda "Recuerda que es Puck de quien hablamos y ten por seguro que dentro de poco volara ropa y en lo personal yo quiero que Kurt salga virgen de esta relación" después de un rato, ella se perdió de mi campo de visión.

Fue en ese preciso momento en que mi móvil sonó, era Wes preguntando donde estaba metido e informándome que la reunión Warbler había concluido. Guardé el aparato en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y encendí mi Ipod, necesito encontrar una canción para la ocasión y así dar inicio a mi ataque.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y lo que encontré me dejo sin palabras.

Kurt acostado en mi cama, con la camisa desabotonada por completo, sus manos atrapadas en el respaldar de la cama por una de las manos de Puckerman quien estaba sobre Kurt, sus rodillas apoyadas en la cama a los lados de la cadera de Kurt. Puckerman devoraba sus labios mientras la su otra mano jugueteaba en el vientre plano de Kurt.

Intenté salir sin que lo notaran pero Puckerman me había visto, besaba a Kurt mientras me observaba, retándome a interrumpir.

Y acepte su reto.

Claramente podía percibir el olor a sexo en la habitación y es mas que obvio que lo detesto por el simple hecho de que es Puckerman, intentando tomar a MI Kurt en MI cama.

Me introduje en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mi, lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el ambiente.

"Blaine" me nombró con aquella voz ronca y excitada, me miro Kurt sorprendido y notoriamente sonrojado a causa de la excitación o la vergüenza, no lo sé.

"Sigan no mas, yo sólo vengo por unos libros que necesito, así que no se preocupen, no molestare más" dije con el ceño fruncido.

"Me parece, Anderson" sonrió Puckerman.

Kurt se sacó a Puckerman de encima y se abrocho rápidamente la camisa, tomo su saco y murmuró un lo siento antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

"Si me preguntas, llegué en buen momento" dije sentándome en la silla frente a mi escritorio.

"Si tu pregunta es si Kurt sigue virgen, la respuesta es si" contestó enojado y metiéndose en el baño, seguramente para deshacerse de la molestia que hay entre sus pantalones.

Mi móvil volvió a sonar, esta vez un mensaje de Santana.

'Empieza a enamorar rápido a Kurt, Romeo de bolsillo- S.'

Bufé con molestia.

'¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?- B.'

La respuesta a mi mensaje llegó inmediatamente.

'Soy Satanás en forma de mujer querido, yo lo sé todo- S.'

Vi mi cama toda desarreglada y pensé en lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir aquí. Quité el cobertor y la funda de almohada junto con la sabana, el olor de ambos esta impregnado en ellas. Puse otras y me acosté.

Me pregunto cuando podré iniciar con mis movimientos para reconquistar a Kurt.

Me levante de golpe y tome un cuaderno, un bolígrafo y mi guitarra y salí de mi habitación hacia los jardines de Dalton.

Mis movimientos inician con el fin de la escritura de esta canción.

**CoNTiNuaRá...xD**

**N/a:** wow, cuanto sin actualizar? Jajajajaja lo siento, realmente lo siento es que entre tareas, castigos de mis padres y demás, apenas me quedaba tiempo de leer fics u_u.

Bueno, que tal el capitulo? Espero sea de su agrado y que aun tengan interés en mi fic, les prometo que mi próxima actualización tardara menos que esta.

**PD: Un review no cuesta nada y hace feliz a esta autora...xD**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
